Hollywood Heights: One Day At A Time
by xoxoJust Being Mexoxo
Summary: Loren and Eddie are continuing there life after all the drama when they get an unexpected visitor. Loren's past is revealed to Eddie will this make or break them?Please review and tell me what you think this is my first story!Should I keep going?
1. Chapter 1:I'm Ready

**Chapter 1: I'm Ready**

**It had been a week since Loren performed in New York and charges against Eddie were yet Loren felt like she was waiting for something to happen.**

"Eddie I'm ready"Loren blurted out to a shocked Eddie who nearly choked on the popcorn he was munching on while watching Twilight:Breaking Dawn Part 2 (Loren Chose).

"Are you sure?I Mean I told you that I didn't want to pressure you into anything you aren't ready fo-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Loren kissed him embracing the buttery yet warm taste of the was kissing him like it was her last chance and in one swift motion she was on his lap straddling him.

"Lo...Mmm...Lo...Loren!"Eddie could barely get the words out because the kisses were so tempting and she wouldn't stop.

"What is it Eddie?"Loren was completely frustrated that he wanted to talk when they could've been doing a whole lot more in the bedroom upstairs by now.

"Well I mean it's just my first time with the woman that I love and I want it to be special and you know romantic so I think we should just wait 'til the time is right"he stated awkwardly and by now Loren was off his lap.

Loren knew instantly that nothing was happening tonight and accepted it and she was going to respond when there was rapid knocks on the door.

"What are you doing here?"Loren asked the unexpected visitor before jumping into his arms and clinging onto him for dear life a little too long for Eddie's liking.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Unwanted Guest

Chapter 2:The Unexpected Unwanted Guest

"Oh um Eddie meet Cam- I mean Cameron Davis and Cam...eron meet Eddie Duran my... best friend.

"Best friend?Did Loren just really just introduce me as her best friend.3 minutes ago she was all over me saying that she wanted to take the next step and now I'm a best is she blushing?"Eddie thought as he stood there in shock watching how the Loren interacted with Cameron or Cam as Loren was embarrassed to admit that's what she called him."Did they have a fling?Date?Breakup?Love each other?In love with each other?"

"So why are you here?"Loren asked grinning ear to ear snapping Eddie out of his thoughts.

"I went to your house and your mom told me you unofficially moved here after an hour and a half catching I've missed Momma Tate she was like a mother to me way back then when we you knowed." Cameron explained and by now they were completely red.

"Whoa, that brings back lots of memories at my house. My mom misses you two not a day goes by where she askes me to reconnect with you so we talked about you alot. But how are your folks I miss them so much!"

"They're great they asked how you were doing and said that we should reconnect and all that."

Then Cameron said he had to go do something and asked Loren if she still had his number and stated that he had hers and he gave her another long tight hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek and told her to meet him at their spot at 4pm tomorrow to really catch up and he'd bring her favorite flowers then he nodded to Eddie then took off.

"I'll tell Mel that you're back in town and that we're meet at our spot!"Loren shouted to him in the hallway and with that she closed the door and turned around blushing.

"Who was he?"Eddie asked startling Loren who forgot he was there.

"Didn't you hear when I was introducing you two that's Cam...eron"

"No I mean who is he to you? An ex?A-"

"Truthfully...He was my first"Loren interrupted a fuming Eddie.

"I-I-I thought you were a virgin!You know nevermind I need to go."A shocked Eddie responded.

But before he had the chance to storm out Loren used her body to block him from leaving.

"Eddie you don't understand"

"Yes I do, you lied to me" he hissed

"No I didn't just let me ?"Tears building up in her face.

" ."He said plopping down on the couch not really caring anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Loren's Past Revealed

********

Chapter 3: Loren's Past Revealed

"I had just turned was 16 I was in love with him and he was in love with were each others first everything we had been dating for 2 a half years when I found out I was were 4 month old identical twin girls Bailee and Hailee was their names."By now Loren was sobbing and Eddie grabbed her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap rubbing her back encouraging her to keep going.

"So Cam and I had just gotten engaged and we were on our way to our new place just inside LA when a car ran a red light right into our side. I was in a coma for 5 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days I never forget because when I woke up I couldn't remember anything so nobody told took me a week to get back all my memories with Cam and the girls so when I started asking for them Cam told me they died on impact!"

"OH MY GOD LO!" was all Eddie could manage to choke out.  
"I feel like a horrible mother and person because I didn't protect should have been me not after the accident Cam and I tried to get our lives back on track but moving in the new place was to much for me to handle and I just couldn't handle seeing my dead kids nursery so Mel helped me take everything down and give it to charity."

"I'm so sorry Lore-"

She cut him off anger rising up if she was in a cartoon steam would've blown out her ears and she probably would've blown up.

"So he told me he would bring the flowers because every year on their birthday Cam, Mel, my mom, and I go to their graves and someone always brings the flowers.I wasn't having an affair I would to know you think I'm different from Chloe oh wait Chloe and I are the same except I'm actually in love with you, you idiot! And I never said I was a virgin remember in the bungalow you assumed it would've been my first time you jackass!"

Eddie's heart was breaking for Loren she looked so sad and vulnerable but yet practically shrunk in Eddie's lap as she curled up in his arm and cried like she hasn't cried in years but it didn't surprise him since that's a lot to carry around 35 minutes off crying in his arms she fell asleep.

After Loren was asleep Eddie brought her up to his room and laid her in he couldn't sleep his head was overloading with thoughts and has a virgin. Accident. Amnesia. Graves. Engaged. In love.

"I missed you Cam" Loren said in a sleepy haze "I missed you so much. Hmm I love that Hailee and Bailee had you clear ocean blue eyes. I wish the accident never happened so we could still been a family."

Eddie knew that it was an invasion of Loren's privacy to listen but he couldn't resist. It shattered his heart that she wanted to still be with Cam and of course her , dead or alive Hailee and Bailee came first and know one can interfere with that.

"Loren do you want to have more kids?"Eddie whispered into her ear waking her.

"Yea one day with the right guy,"she stated 's heart dropped he wanted her to say that she only wanted kids with him."Which is with you Duran.I love you more than anything physical or emotional which is why I want you to come with me any meet my number 1 girls Mel and my mom are of course a close number 2."********

"So about you being ready?"he asked with a smirk.

"Oh yea I forgot all about what we were about to do before we got interrupted by my babies daddy / ex fiance / best friend / the guy I lost my virginity to"

Eddie was relieved Loren didn't notice him cringing at every word she used to describe the one word she hadn't used was soul mate or husband. He still couldn't believe that it had only been 6 hours since he found out that Loren isn't the perfectly innocent senior from the valley who he knew and loved. No Eddie promised himself he wouldn't look at her differently just because she was only being human.

"Eddie? What is it ? And don't you dare lie to me!" Loren questioned well more liked demanded to a daydreaming Eddie who was lost at thought.

"It's just that finding out everything that's happened between you and Cameron makes me extremely jealous and I know that it happened before you and me but I wanted to be your first. I mean I know that you were obviously weren't mine so I hypocritical that sounds but it's how I feel.I wish I was your first time, first love, first baby daddy, and first and only fiance or guy you even think about marrying it should've been Hailee and Bailee Duran!" Eddie ranted.

Loren just blinked fast a few time with a cold blank expression but what she said next was enough to make anyone cry even without a heart.


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath Of The Truth

Chapter 4: The Aftermath Of The Truth

"You sick selfish bastard! How dare you?!" Anger practically oozed out of Loren she just couldn't control it. "I can't believe you would think much less say those things! Why would you be jealous of Cam we were engaged but so were you and Chloe so stop trying to guilt trip me into feeling bad. This isn't going to work out if you think that I regret having kids at 15 I would never regret! I love my girls their names would not have Hailee and Bailee Duran it was Hailee Nora Tate Davis and Bailee Melissa Tate Davis! And yes I did give them Cameron's last name because I was in love with him but now I'm in love with the jackass in front of me, you idiot!" With that she stormed off into the bathroom mumbling things that you just don't repeat to anyone and slammed the door which made a picture on a nearby wall shudder.

Eddie decided to give her some space so he went downstairs and even in the distance you could the muffled sobs. He mentally slapped himself for saying those things to her. "It was bad enough that I thought she was cheating and practically compared her to Chloe but I just threw salt in the wound by saying those awful things- No they were not awful things they were the way I felt so I had the right express my feelings!" Eddie thought "Maybe Mel would have some advice on what to do."

Eddie finally decided to call Mel and explained everything. "Ahh so she finally told you.I'm surprised actually shocked"

"Why?" He asked skeptically.

"Because you called" Melissa could tell by his silence that he didn't understand so she explained.

"Eddie that time was extremely complicated for Lo, Cam, Nora, and I. It was extremely painful to have to explain to Loren that she had not 1 but 2 beautiful 4 month olds that died from an idiot tipsy and not paying attention. But, trust me it she didn't make it easy it took 3 days of some convincing and pictures even though her memory came back later on. Loren slept over my house for almost 7 months she basically moved in because she was scared to be alone, or go in a car, and she couldn't look into Cam's eyes because they looked exactly like her daughters'.She's never been in such a dark place she even tried to kill herself... TWICE! She was so heartbroken that one night she wouldn't she told me she had to face the fact they weren't coming so she dragged me to their graves and spoke to them then clung onto their tombstones and wouldn't let go. I had to peel her off of them when she started shivering and turned pale scared she caught hypothermia and wouldn't fight for her life. It was 3:49 a time I will never forget when she looked at me crying and told me words permanently etched in my brain 'Mel I miss them it's so hard but I know this is a cliche and all but they will always be gone but not forgotten. I don't regret having them not for anything or anyone' so Eddie that's why what you said upset her so much I know for a fact she would love to have kids with you and marry you she doesn't stop telling me that but don't tell her I told you. Anyways wait for her to come to come to you and don't push or you just might lose her for good."

Eddie hadn't realized that by now Mel was crying hysterically so he thanked her.

"Not so fast , is your only warning usually there is no warning and it would be one strike and you're dead but since my goddaughters' would've loved to see their mommy happy I'll let it . Hurt her again and I swear hell will freeze over two times before you get the chance to even think about what you said or did because you'll already be in your grave" Melissa warned her voice so serious and threatening you would probably piss your pants thinking about it.

Eddie loved that Mel was so protective of Loren and he loved her for that she was like his little sister / best friend when she wasn't threatening to kill him in a very slow painful death is he so much as mad Loren cry for a bad reason.

"Okay love you too Mel" Eddie said sarcastically even though he did love me and she knew that.

Mel knew that it was brotherly love. "Love you Rockstar now get your ASS to Loren and get on knees and beg for one more enough with this mushy shit it's making me gag man up and grow a pair because Loren loves a man that takes charge!"

"Of course leave it to Melissa Sanders to make some kind of sexual remark in a touching moment. Doesn't surprise me because it's typical Mel!" Eddie thought out loud laughing to himself.

"Mel did what?!" Loren asked confused she knew she looked awful. While she was in the bathroom she freshened up by splashing water on her face and putting her curly hair in a bun and put on some chapstick, mascara, and a little eyeliner to make it look like she was ok but she was far from it and Eddie knew it because the one thing she had no control over was her puffy red eyes.

After Eddie finished explaining what was said in his talk with Mel well more like his talk and Mel's threats. Loren had a weird look he couldn't read.

"Eddie I have some devastating news to tell you"

"I love you Eddie Duran you're the love of my life but Melissa Sanders is my soulmate"

Eddie and Loren burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter neither could stop. Almost as soon as she started Loren's face turned deadly serious and all the joy vanished as soon as it came which was proof enough for Eddie that she was still very pissed.

"Loren I'm so sorry. So so so sorry. I just never meant to hurt you! I was ...well kinda still am jealous of what you and Cam had or still have. It doesn't matter if you don't want to be connected to him because you always will be no matter what and no one not even me can change I just have to learn to accept it. But the real question is if I want to and are you going to let me in completely? You still love him. Don't you?"

Loren was shocked at the thought of Eddie seriously thinking that she would cheat on him with Cam of all people. "Why the hell did I waste my time telling him about the most important and intimate thing in my past for him to keep fucking thinking of me as a skinny ass blonde skank of model named Chloe Carter?" Loren thought. She decided to take matters into her own.

She walked over to where Eddie was and held her hand up to his face looking like she was getting ready to attack him.


	5. Chapter 5: True Feelings

Chapter 5: True Feelings

Loren thought about many things to do to Eddie but she just did what her heart told her to do. Instead of slapping him she plopped her hand on his cheek and caressed it softly and do something that she can always do to make her feel better...sing!

_They say two wrongs are never right, but nothing's final_

_A thousand thoughts, a million fears and I still smile_

_When you run too fast to never see the colors of every memory_

_Slow down the world, live another day_

_I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I told myself don't look back this is your life_

_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time_

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time, one day at a time_

_Ultraviolet record highs and lows_

_It's easier to stop and let it go_

_So, I remember how it used to be_

_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time, one day at a time_

Loren recited word for word one of her all time favorite songs 'One Day At A Time' by none other than her Eddie Duran! As she was done she cradled his in both hands and smashed their lips together in firm kiss with so much passion watching it made your knees buckle and just thinking about it made you bitter that you're not in love.

"Lo I... I don't understand? You yelled at me you said even if you met me before Cameron that- well let's just say you practically said if you had to choose you chose him" Eddie's voice was filled with hatred, disappointment, bitterness, confusion, but most of all hurt.

"No Eddie you missed understood. Although I wish that my girls didn't die if I could do anything about but after they died I wrote poems to them. Then I tweaked them and decided that I would rather sing to and for them. Trent was never the reason he's the , the bigger picture is that being with Cameron gave me amazing daughters I wouldn't trade but the hurt I went through made me write songs which brought me to you so maybe all that hurt was so I could be with my rockstar who names happen to be Eddie Duran. You saved me I had this big 'ole front on that I was the perfect ordinary straight A senior from the valley but you knew there was more to me you just didn't know I'm a horrible person"

"What are you talking about? I would go through anything to be with you and to hold you in my arms just once."

"I was horrible! Remember when Mel said I was in a dark place more like slutty place" she paused to see his reaction "After I got out the hospital I kinda found this sleazebag that got me a fake ID and I went bar hopping everyday for almost 3 weeks and I got insanely drunk each time if you would've asked me my name I would tell you Coke Vodka so guys used me and if I woke up some guys room I got dressed, snuck out, and walked around then called Mel. After my first couple of days getting hammered into oblivion the hangovers got better since I got used to them no one knew where I was at night which they worried since they thought one morning they were going to get a call saying someone drugged my drink and overdosed me. Technically I was drugged a couple times actually but that story is for a different time I don't want to scare you away, now would I?" She told him looking down from shame.

"Hey"He lifted her chin so now the were forehead to forehead looking into each others eyes searching for emotion"I'm sorry to bust your bubble but you, Miss Loren Tate are stuck with keep going"

Loren took a deep breath before starting again. "Before I tell you this I want you to know that I quit. I'm done with shitty lifestyle. I promise."

"Please just keep going"

"Okay the last day I got completely hammered was the third worst day of my life. I was more drink than usual which says a lot but this guy came and offered me a drink so I accepted after he talked me into it. Turns out the drink was drugged and he took me somewhere and gave me some cocaine and pot so after we were practically floating from how high we were he raped me then he drove me to god knows where and I started singing on the street since he took my money which was no shocker and as usual the bartender took my keys so I sung on the street to make money then I called Mel on a payphone. We went to her house and I took a shower before I told Mel so that their wouldn't be proof and she was pissed! So she took me to a clinic to get tested for anything and I refused to cry that bastard wasn't worth my tears!"

Eddie couldn't handle this anymore he had to get out. So he ran and called the last person he would expect Chloe Carter.

**"Meet at my dad's bungalow. Now. I'll text you the address."**


	6. Chapter 6: The Revelation

Chapter 6: The Revelation

Loren's P.O.V.

"I can't believe he left me. What the hell is wrong with him?! That jackass why do I always fall for assholes? Damnit Lo get it together Eddie's not Trent he's not and plus this is his penthouse he has to come back. I need Mel I also need to stop crying." Loren thought to herself as she whipped out her phone.

" 911! Eddie's place." Loren texted Melissa.

Eddie's P.O.V.

I just pulled up into bungalow after practically abandoning Loren.

"Hey Chloe" he greeted his ex.

" Hey Eddie. So trouble in paradise?"she smirked.

"Why would you think that?" he tried playing dumb.

" I'm not a stereotype. Meaning just because I'm blonde, smoking hot, and a model doesn't make me stupid. Now what the hell is really going on?" her voice cool with no emotion.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about so mind your own business" he scowled.

"Fine then I'll go thanks for wasting my time. You know I canceled a shoot so I could meet you" she started to walk past him when Eddie grabbed her elbow.

"Wait I'm sorry I need to test something hold on ok." In that moment he leaned in spun her around and pushed her against a wall attacking her lips. He took her wrists in one of hand and pinned them above her head while using his other hand and placing it on her lower back. "Bed." Eddie breathed on her lips and released her hands so he take hold of her slim thighs and she wrapped her hands around his neck their lips never breaking contact.

Loren's P.O.V.

After almost 15 minutes Mel was pounding on the door shouting Loren's name.

"What the hell Mel?! That drive should've been at least 30 to 35 minutes long how did you manage to get here in like 15. What did you do because I know it had to be illegal." Loren asked opening the door while Mel just pushed past.

"No big deal I just hitched a ride behind some cops for most of the way. Not that they noticed then I was speeding the rest. So what's up I know it's major since you don't use a 911 text often?"

"Ok first of all I'm going to pretend like I didn't just hear that. Second of all I'm going to keep some money in a private account and a stash of cash hidden so when I get that one collect call I can bail you out!" Loren half joked then turned serious.

"Hehehe ok Lo I know you didn't call me over here to joke about my illegal ways so spill it, Tate."

"I told Eddie about the drunken phase I went through when I was bar hopping. And what happened and he just ran out me just like Trent did."Loren cried.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. But on the other why don't you think it's too much to take in all at once and wait now that someone besides me knows I feel like I'm not special anymore I mean I've always been the only person to know secrets about you and now Eddie does. But I love that you love and trust him enough to tell him"Loren told the distraught girl that she took in her arms.

"Thanks Mel but I can't believe he left me I never thought he'd hurt me"

"Son of a bitch! Hell must be frozen now because he's been alive for a little too long since he hurt you. Do you know where he went" Mel fumed.

"When I was leaning against the door crying he said something about bungalow so yea I think I know where he is."

Before she could even object Mel was pulling her tear stained friend out the penthouse shutting it behind in the elevator she handed Loren a makeup compact.

"Here fix your make up so the paparazzi don't see you were crying."

Mel was right it was no surprise at all that paparazzi were camped out a world famous rockstar's building. Loren cried most of the way Mel only stopped 3 times for coffee and gas. So after almost an hour later they arrived and seen two cars so when they got to door Loren being Loren put her fist up to knock while Mel being Mel grabbed the doorknob and threw it open holding onto Loren's wrist dragging her in. When they got in no one could prepare themselves for what was about to be down or what they were looking at.

**"What the FUCK?!" Loren, Mel, Eddie,and Chloe shrieked in unison.**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Today is my birthday so don't take it personal if I'm not updating today I'm going out. Sorry love you guys hope to see you soon! 3 Muahhh!


	8. Chapter 7: Chaos Before The Storm

Chapter 7: Chaos Before The Storm

"You son of a bitch! I think I might just have stroke because hell must be in the North Pole right now! You slept no are sleeping with the 50 cent tramp of Hollywood. Do you know how easy she is?!" Melissa fumed creeping up to Eddie and Chloe with a deadly glare that could make even satan himself faint.

Meanwhile Loren was in shock stand icey still.

"Oh yea little girl? This tramp is no 50 cents add a lot more zeroes honey. Anyways Eddie was always mine Loren's the one that stole him. At least I don't have kids that I'm ashamed of" Chloe smirked.

"Chloe!" Eddie yelled.

But that was enough Loren was out of her trance as soon as the words left her lips. She raised her right arm and gave Chloe a piece of her mind which will probably give her a black eye in the morning.

"That's my girl. But lemme help you out. We want this to hurt as much as possible." Mel glared as she walked up to Chloe and hit the soon to be retired model right in the nose causing blood to gush out immediately send Chloe back onto the couch with her left hand. "Now as for you Rockstar." Mel turned to Eddie saying the word rockstar with so much hate it could send chills down your she lunged at him.

" !" Loren yelled grabbing the feisty girl after she managed to get a punch to land right on Eddie's jawline. Man that girl has a mean left hook.

"But I only got one hit on him come on I had plans for something like this, I've been planning it since we were 13 when you finally decided you wanted to date. Please I'll let him keep his balls or at least one of them."Mel whined after she settled down and could be released without attacking.

"Lo I'm-" Eddie pleaded.

"Save it. I'm sorry Mel I'll wait in the car and but don't do anything that gets you arrested. Please these emba soles aren't worth it."she started for the door and Eddie tried to get up causing Mel to interfere.

"Stop. You don't get that right anymore you ass wipe. You're so damn lucky I can't give you what you really deserve but if you so much as come near her I promise you that you won't live to regret it. Have fun with the skitch (skanky bitch)!"Mel threatened releasing her death grip on his collar smiling as smoothed out the is she crazy or what? Then she skipped out after laughing humorlessly at the two idiots with bruises courtesy of her and Loren.

"Lo you ok."Mel worried when she seen the heartbroken girl with her knees pulled up to her chest her head pulled in between she was shaking vigorously from the sobs.

"W-why would h-h-he cheat on me-e with Chloe she cheated on him so now he used her to cheat on me he's such a damn bastard." Loren stuttered through her sobs then she started laughing.

" Why you laughing Lo?" Mel asked moving into the driver's seat.

"He hated being cheated on it broke him so after I tell him like the most important thing from my past he goes cheats on me. Me. With **Chloe Damn Carter**and tells her about my past. I thought he was the love of my life he was gonna be my first since Cam but the dick wad cheats on me. You know what know more tears I've got a lot of money saved up from the show in New York and appearances. So what do you say I get my stuff from his place go back to my mom's and I'll take you up on the offer to get a place together a 3 bedroom. Oh and I call masters but we should find one with 2 master bedrooms." Loren planned.

"Wow Mel that's great maybe Eddie should've cheated on you along time ago." Mel tried to joke but got a glare in return. " Sorry to soon?"

"Yuh think? Just start the car so we can get to his place before because I don't want to see him unless it's for my career because right about now I couldn't give two shits about his. He is so lucky that I'm nice enough to get the media involved because that would ruin him."

An hour and 7 minutes later they were at the door of his penthouse. Luckily they left it open when they left in hurry.

"Ok Lo go up stairs and get all your things and everything he gave you and make it snappy while I'm going to take all the pics you took together and cut you out so it looks like the relationship never happened. Genius I know then we're going to put all the pics that I cut with just him in it now and everything he gave in a box and leave it there. I think you should write a letter saying anything you want because unfortunately you need closure."Mel said sulking that her best friend is hurt and it's all because of a guy they used to idolize. She couldn't believe she worshiped an ass.

"Ok Mel but don't do anything to bad. I really wanna talk to my mom and Max but it's too late so can I just stay with you for the night so I can explain everything to my mom tomorrow I'm exhausted I feel like this is all a bad dream."Loren plopped on the couch.

Just then Eddie burst through the door. Panting like he used the stairs instead of the damn elevator.

" Oh hell no! Did I not beat your ass good enough, Pornstar? What the hell I'm so glad Loren didn't let you get in her pants you jackass. You know the funny thing is that Loren actually loves or should I say loved you. BUT you come up in here smelling like your prostitute's cheap 99 cent perfume! **YOU REALLY LOST YOUR GOD GIVEN GOD DAMN MIND YOU SHIT WAD. YES I SAID SHIT WAD.**" Mel was completely losing it she hadn't even realized she was right in Eddie's face.  
just as she raised her fist to assault him once again she was interrupted.

"ENOUGH." Loren yelled. "Mel back to your corner. And Eddie has every right to be here since you may have forgotten that this is Eddie's penthouse; now let's go to bar because I need a drink and I need to get laid we'll just ask Max to come get anything that I may have forgotten because franky Eddie I don't want to see you unless it's work related." she turned to pick up a suitcase but knew Melissa hadn't moved. "Now. Melissa. I know you want to get laid so let's put a move on it I'll even let you pick out my outfit."

Loren that this would hurt Eddie and she wanted him to hurt as much as she was hurting. Eddie knew that Melissa would make Loren wear something extra slutty and do her hair and makeup so she would look smoking hot.

"The hell you are!" Eddie bellowed.

"I'm sorry but you lost the right to tell Loren what to wear and where to go when you couldn't keep it in you pants. Isn't that right **_Pornstar_**? I'm ready Lo." Mel hissed.

And with that Loren stood suitcase in hand and strutted to the door eyeing Mel who hadn't moved and looked as if she was ready pounce on Eddie which would result in him needing a doctor and her needing a lawyer. So she grabbed Mel by her wrist and basically dragged the girl who was spitting out insults on the cheating rockstar.

"Will you ever let me give him the beat down he practically begged for when he jumped in the sack with that arguable prostitute she has sex more than she has modeling jobs. Hooker." Mel growled at Loren.

"I really did want to go to a bar or something. Hey maybe we can go to MK?"

"Let's do it !" Melissa exclaimed excited.

Little did they know of the chaos the night will end in. Some in the hospital, jail, dead, and some roaming around in god knows where.


	9. Chapter 8: Storm That Changed Everything

Chapter 8: The Storm That Changed Everything

Loren's P.O.V.

"Where the hell am I god damnit!" Loren screamed into the cool night air in the middle of god knows where.

Eddie's P.O.V.

"What the fuck am I doing in a hospital?"he mumbled groggily more to his self than anybody then the nights events flooded back.

Mel's P.O.V.

"Why the hell do I have to be the one to end up in a jail!" Mel asked herself as she put her head against the all too familiar medal bars. She had thought about going to anger to anger management but shook off the thought quickly when the night's events came back to her.

4 hours and 17 minutes earlier 9:43pm...

"Lo we look smokin' hot!" Mel exclaimed looking at themselves in a full length mirror.

Loren was wear a black and red halter top that reached her belly button with red shorts over fishnet legging and a pair of black leather ankle boots. Her eyeliner and eye shadow was a little dark than usual she wore red glossy lipstick and her hair was curly with an Alice headband pulling it back. But Mel was wearing was wearing a hot pink strapless dress that reached mid thigh with pink heels to match and her wavy hair was pulled into a loose messy bun on the top of her hair. They were looking HOT!

"Hahaha yeah we are one hot bunch." Loren replied picking up her small clutch and turning to leave.

25 minutes later they were at the entrance of MK.

"Lo can you believe it a month ago we were sneaking in and getting randoms to help us get now our names are on a list. The top of a list. OMG!"Mel squawked.

"Oh calm down Mel I just hope Max stays with mom at home and not come to the club because I wanna get drunk." Loren whispered into her excited friend's ear.

When they got into the club the looked around to see if anyone they knew was around to see them getting drinks and dancing or the more appropriate term would be grinding with guys. After about an hour Loren was so drunk she didn't even know that she was being lead away by a guy that she didn't know if she knew but his face was familiar as it should be since she did indeed know him. Very well in fact.

"Eddie... whatcha doing here..._babe_?" The drunken girl slurred.

"We need to talk. I know I screwed up with Chloe and all but I wanted to see if I would feel the same about you after what you told. So I thought after I did what I did with Chloe if I felt guilty and regretted it would mean I still loved you which by the way I do." Eddie answered but was surprised with Loren's reaction.

She kissed him he didn't know if it was the alcohol or not but who was he to reject her. Before he knew it the drive to his place was over and he thanked the driver and was on his way with a wobbly Loren. They stumbled into his penthouse with their tongues down the others throat.

"Eddie...make love...to...me"She breathed to his lips out of breath.

Eddie didn't know what to do since Loren was highly intoxicated so he decided to go with it not wanting to hurt her feelings. After he decided he grabbed her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held onto the back of her neck steadying them as he walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Loren...are you...sure?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes while he hovered above her on the bed.

"Yeah of course I've thought about this for a while now."She answered biting her lips nervously.

With that Eddie lifted his shirt and threw it to the ground. With Eddie now shirtless Loren rolled them over so she was now straddling him as her hands now went up and down his deep abs. She then took off her own shirt giggling. Yup she was drunk. Eddie took this opportunity to flip them then he started leaving wet open mouth kisses starting at her jawline going down to her neck, collarbone, then what was exposed of her breast. He leaned her up a little so he could unclasp her bra.

"Wow. Your perfect." He stared down at her in amazement receiving a blush from Loren.

"I know I'm beyond drunk right now but I hope you know I'm not having sex with you or anyone if you don't have-" Loren blushed.

"I do."Eddie interrupted smiling at how safe Loren was even drunk.

And with that they resumed what they were doing both having fun doing things no one would think Loren was capable of.

Mel's P.O.V

Well since Loren disappeared Mel didn't know what to do with herself. So she was still in the club drinking when she ran into Cam.

"Hey Mel."he greeted her.

"Hi...Cam"she slurred

"Why don't I take you out of here"he asked concerned.

Then he helped her out of the club but she was too drunk to protest. When officers came up.

"Can I see I.D. please?" The officer asked.

"You what I'd be more than happy to let you see? My ass!" Mel half slurred half laughed.

"Miss you're going to have to come with me downtown for public intoxication." The officer stated grabbing Mel from Cam and walked across the street.

"Wait no!"Cam yelled running in the street without looking.

"Screeech" was the sound of the burning tires right before they knocked over a paralyzed from shock Cam.

"No! Cam please wake up I'm so sorry. Come on please for Loren?"Mel knelt next to his still body."This is all your fault you rent-a-cop if you would have actually went to police academy you would know to pay attention. We were on our way to the car I was drunk Cam was sober, you damn fool!" Mel sobbed hitting the cop as she cried and he called for backup.

Back to Eddie and Loren

It was a little over an hour when she woke up after doing the deed with Eddie several times and positions. But boy did she have one hell of a hangover since she hadn't gotten drunk in so long.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Loren mumbled sitting up on her elbows looking around confused.

"Hey beautiful." Eddie flashed her a smile.

"Awww shit. This has to be one hell of a nightmare because I don't do cheaters." Loren spat at Eddie using one hand to hold her head.

"Lo don't be like that we just made love an-"

"Fucked."Loren corrected him while trying to get up she reached the nightstand and took out a few pain killers and popped them in her mouth then fished out a bottle of water that she stashed.

"What."Eddie was confused now.

"Fucked. That's what we did because you only say made love if both partners are actually in love. But you don't love. Your probably not Eddie because Eddie loved me and knew what it felt like to be hurt and cheated on and he wouldn't want me to feel tell me;are you Eddie Duran, my Rockstar?" Loren ranted.

"Lo...I...but..."was all Eddie managed to choke out.

"I so can't take this BS. I would much rather it been Cam that I as you think 'made love' with tonight. And that says something. Don't call matter in fact lose my number and the memory of what happened tonight because I sure will try. If it's music related call Kelly I'm sure she'll relate it and if I need anything in that department I'll ask Jake or better yet Max." By the time she was done her lecture she was already dressed and heading for the door but turned around "Oh and please don't forget about casually losing my number because I won't. I wish I could say it was a pleasure doing business with you_** Mr. Duran**_."

"Lo pleas-" Eddie grabbed her elbow by now he had on his boxers.

"Loren. You lost privilege of nicknames about the same time you stripped Chloe and entered. I hope you wore protection never know with Cynthia." Loren said to calm as she jerked her arm away like his touch burned her.

"Lo." Eddie whispered reaching for her arm again.

" Don't. OK? Just don't." She was on the verge of tears and anyone could she the anger but even more the hurt. Especially Eddie but he wouldn't let just go without fighting for her.

So he swiftly moved so there was no where to go, cupped her face looking into her tear filled eyes and smashed their lips together almost painfully but it was pure want and desperation.

"Damn it Eddie! Do you hate me this much that you keep doing this to me? Don't you think that a couple of days ago my breath would hitch just by you saying my nickname but now it's just a reminder. That better have been a goodbye kiss because it was to me." Loren huffed once she was released wiping her lips off with the back of her hand.

"I like to think more along the lines of see you later. Because I am the one and only guy for you Loren Duran. I will give you a little time and space to see that but just know I will marry you one day but for now balls in your court so lets say we take it one day at a time?" Eddie confessed.

"Damn it Eddie!Why can't you see that you hurt me? I loved you so much yesterday I would actually be so excited to be called Loren Duran but now it makes me remember about**_ Chloe Duran_** or_** Cynthia Duran**_ whatever you want to call her. You've had too many girls you wanted to give the title Mrs. Eddie Duran tons would faint at the idea but me. You may be the guy for me but I'm not the girl for **_Mr. Duran_**." With that the tears flowed and she ran all the way out the bedroom, down the stairs, out the door, and to the elevator. Not having a clue what so ever of where she was going.


	10. Chapter 9:In The End We Hurt The Same

Chapter 9: In The End We All Hurt The Same

Loren's P.O.V.

"Why can't my legs stop moving? I just can't stop which scares me since I have no clue where I'm going." I asked myself.

"Where the hell am I god damnit!" I screamed into the cool night air in the middle of god knows where.

Just then I remembered about my phone thank god I grabbed my clutch because now I have my phone, $62.81 in cash, and a wad of gum.

"Yea we're gonna have a good time!" My phone rang Eddie's song, Something In The Air. Man I have to change my ringtone.

"This is Loren Tate." I answered in a professionally like Kelly taught me. "Ugh. Yes I accept the charges."

"Lo you gotta get me out of here I have bad news. Please hurry!" Mel sobbed so much I could barely understand.

"I'm on my way. I love you Mel hang on tight." I hung up the phone and flagged down the next taxi I could see and hopped in planning to stop at an ATM first.

Eddie's P.O.V.

"Fuck me sideways!" I yelled to out in my room.

After cursing out to no one in particular I got dressed and went to my car to try and drive around to look for Loren. "I'm just glad she sobered up because I damn sure can't have no perv try and get her to go in his car especially the way she's dressed. I love you Mel but damn you and your crazy ass fashion sense." I mumbled to myself in the car.

Out of nowhere comes this familiar car with a familiar head of familiar thick blonde hair. And that was the last thing I seen before I was gulf up in darkness.

"What the fuck am I doing in a hospital?"he mumbled groggily more to his self than anybody then the nights events flooded back.

Melissa's P.O.V.

So after causing that dick of a cop to be hospitalized for some bites, scratches, fear of not having kids thanks to a strong knee of mine, and a bruised up face from some slaps and punches. They arrested but what do you expect one of my best friend just died right in front of me thanks to that ass who probably didn't even go to police academy.

"Why the hell do I have to be the one to end up in a jail!" I asked myself as I put my head against the all too familiar medal bars. I had thought about going to anger management but shook off the thought quickly when the night's events came back to me.

"Melissa Sanders you are being bailed out by a Miss Loren Tate. Please step forward to collect your belongings and I hope to never see you again." The officer in charge told me opening the cell door.

"Oh sweetie."Loren told me hugging my as I rushed into her arms almost knocking her down as I stayed in her arms sobbing.

"Bunny... it was... horrible!" I finally managed to choke out calling her the childhood name I gave her because I thought she was a cute innocent bunny all those years ago but I haven't called her that in forever.

"Eeyore what happened? Slowly." She whispered into my hair calling me Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh her nickname she gave since I'm mean and feisty when you get on my bad side but like Eeyore I really do have a heart of gold you just have to stick around to find it. At least that was what she thought.

It took me a few minutes to regain my composure then Loren grabbed my stuff from the onlooking officer and grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me too the bathroom and made me sit on the counter like plenty of times before and she took a napkin wet it wiped my cheeks of the running eyeliner. She then dried of my now make up free face and smoothed down my hair gave me some lip gloss and reapplied a little eyeliner.

"Now Eeyore you will not cry anymore you will calmly tell me what happened. Do you understand?" She told me firmly I just nodded and took in a shaky breath.

"After you left MK Cam showed up. He told me that I was to drunk for him to leave me there and you would kill him if you found out he didn't take me home. So he took me outside and this stupid rent-a-cop came up to us saying that I was 'drunk and disordered' or something like that. So of course I had to start talking shit like I always do then he grabbed me and started taking me across the street and Cam ran after us and got hit by a car. Bunny he's dead!" By now my dam had broke and I was crying again but not only from reliving the scene it was from the look on Loren's face. She looked so...so... broken.

"No not my Cammie he'd never leave he said that after the girls died all we had were each other. Not him Mel no. Maybe you were to drunk and hallucinated him there. Please... no!" Loren shook her head putting her hands in front of her trying to stop me from coming any closer.

But that didn't stop me because I just chose to ignore her and engulfed her in a death grip hug like we were each other's lifeline and we would die if we let go of each other. It was to much for Loren because she couldn't hold up herself anymore and we slid down onto the public bathroom's floor and didn't care that it was gross. I cradled the sobbing girl into me rocking her like I did when we were younger even though she was always a little taller she just looked so small curled into me.

Loren's P.O.V.

No he's not dead. I can't lose him he promised me he wouldn't die on me. That he wouldn't leave me after our kids died and I made the same promise. I mean for god's sake Hailee and Bailee's birthday is coming up and we were going to their grave.

Mel's heartbeat is the only thing that I hear it reminds me that she is it for me. My family I mean I have my mom of course but she has Max now and I can't seem to interrupt that. Like I told Eddie Melissa Sanders is my soulmate I mean not like girlfriend and girlfriend type of relationship but the best friend and best friend relationship that I would bet my left leg that anyone would die to have.

"I...I love...I love you Melissa. Don't leave me I couldn't handle that you're all I promise?"I told her my voice coming out weaker than I thought it would.

"Only on one condition."She whispered not stopping or slowing the pace of the rocking.

"Anything." I responded quickly.

"Promise me the same. You are my family because seeing as though Phil is my cousin and Gus and Lisa are my aunt and uncle I have no one. You're it Loren 'Bunny' Tate." She smiled.

"Same here Melissa 'Eeyore' Sanders." I sniffled.

We sat there a little while more until we both stopped crying then Mel helped me onto the counter and fixed me up like I did to her only a little while earlier. After she was done I did the same to her and we walked out of the police station hand in hand when Loren stopped.

"Wait! Mel I think we should go to hospital and see if they need anything signed or something since after all I was his fiance and mother of his children. But we still have to call his parents." I told her as we stepped in my car. I had the cab driver drive me to MK to get it.

Eddie's P.O.V.

"What the fuck am I doing in a hospital?" I mumbled groggily more to his self than anybody then the nights events flooded back.

Damn I feel like I've been hit by a bus. Where the hell is a doctor? So I push the button and wait for someone to come and tell me what happened.

"Hello Mr. Duran my name is Dr. Ford. You were in a car accident but your injuries aren't too severe which makes you a lucky man. You fractured your wrist, 2 ribs, and you have a mild concussion. But you should be out soon. We contacted a... Max Duran. He said he would take the next plane out." Dr. Ford informed me looking at what I assume to be my chart.

After that I ask him to call my Pops back to tell him not to come the injuries are minor ones and I'll speak to him later. My mind was still on Loren and just as I am about to close my eyes I see her walking by.

"Loren?" I shout to her causing her and Melissa to stop and walk backwards.

"Eddie?" Mel and Lo both say in unison looking like they were crying really hard but cleaned themselves up but they couldn't fix their puffy red eyes. "What are you doing here?" Again they speak in unison.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Didn't you come to see me?" I wondered.

"No what are you doing? I really want to say 'hey you what they say karma's a bitch' but I'm really trying not to be rude?" Mel answered snarkily with a hint of attitude, sarcasm, and... fear.

"Mel! Not today. Not now." Loren elbowed Melissa in the side shaking her head.

"I was in a car accident." I told them trying to shrug off what Mel said, I knew she was feisty to everyone and really mean to people she thought deserved it but it still hurt to be on the other end of Mighty Mel's fury. "Now what are you guys doing here since it was established that you didn't come for your old pal?"

They start whispering things to each other it was more like Mel trying to get get Lo to tell me something she didn't want to so she shouted 'Fine you tell him'.

"Cam's dead." Mel blurted out both of them turning to me to search for any type of reaction.

"Oh Lo I'm so sorry." Was all I managed to choke out.

Loren lets out a humorless laugh. "Bastard." That was the only thing she said before she turned on her heels and stomped out with Mel shooting me a glare then turning to chase after her.

"How did she find out?" I mumbled to myself.

"Hahaha." The one person I was avoiding leaning against the frame of my door laughing with her blonde locks in a bun.

_Damn I'm screwed._


	11. Chapter 10: Blood Curdling Screams

****

Chapter 10: Blood Curdling Screams

Loren's P.O.V.

"That son of a bitch! Who the hell does he think he is? If looks could kill Eddie Duran would've been 6 feet under in an dark brown glossy oak casket hours ago... Jackass." I thought to myself fearing if I voiced my thoughts I would be put in jail for threatening him or worse.

"Yo Loren friggin Tate! Slow your ass down or I will take of my heel and throw it at you to stop you. Your choice!" Mel yelled as she power walked as fast as she could being careful not to fall flat on her ass, the tightness of her dress making it harder to move her legs. I would have laughed if I wasn't so pissed.

"Wait Mel?!" I said stopping dead in my tracks spinning around my crazy curls following shortly after. Mel nearly collided with me.

"Ok. Bunny I love you and all but check the attitude. Now I know we hate Eddie and all but what the hell was that all about?" Mel asked me pulling me into an empty room so we could have privacy.

"Nothing Mel." I told her aggravation and annoyance thick on my voice.

"Seriously you need stop with the attitude last I checked I didn't do anything to your ass... well anything that I remember." Mel told me clearly losing patience.

"Ugh... Sorry Eeyore it's just that Eddie was a real asshole to Cam he didn't say anything too bad but I know he thought that why I acted that. Cam's dead and Eddie was a jerk to him and Cam was nothing but nice to him." I rambled.

"Oooohh. I wish I could say something to make you feel better but I can't all I can do is this." Mel told me then next thing I know she had me in the tightest grip I've ever felt from a hug.

"Thank Mel. You know I love you." I told her sincerely.

"Well duh it's kinda hard to hate your best friend/soulmate. But I love you too!" She told me smiling wildly. " Now I need a latte if I plan on staying up any longer so I'm going to the cafeteria. Want anything?" She asked me tilting her head hand already on the doorknob.

"Yea... Cam." I told her bitterly and she gave me an apologetic look then rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug then left.

When I finally turned around around nothing on this earth could prepare me for what I was about to see. I let out a bloodcurdling scream then I felt something sharp in against my head before I hit what I assume was the floor before a cold darkness washed over me.

Eddie's P.O.V.

Why is Chloe here this is just great. I thought to my self

"Well it's good to see you too darling." She told me sarcastically.

"What do you want Chloe?" I asked her clearly annoyed.

"I gotta go." She told me then ran out her hand covering her mouth.

Ok that was weird even for Chloe maybe that nurse knows why she was really here. "Um Miss do you know why a Chloe Carter was here?"

"Mr. Duran that's against hospital policies. I'm sorry sir but I'm not at liberty to discuss." She told me nervously.

"How about now?" I asked her putting a 50 in her pocket.

"Ok she was here for information on how long does it take to know if your pregnant." She told me nervously before rushing out the room.

Fuck me. I had to let it all out so I screamed a very unmanly scream.

Mel's P.O.V.

Ok I got the latte and and cookie for Loren. I was walking back to the room where I left her the I looked at the sign at the door : Morgue.

"Ahhh!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream at my stupidity.  
Damn I'm an idiot. When I walked in my eyes probably left my head.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.


	12. Author's Note 2 IMPORTANT

**Author's Note 2**

**OK so did everyone like totally hate Chapter 10: Blood Curdling Screams because it's been like totally dead around here what's going on? Oh Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's! Please let me know! Should I just delete this whole thing and stop writing and updating?**


End file.
